Cloud's New Adventure
by djosh
Summary: 5 years after the defeat of Sephiroth, Cloud starts a new adventure with a new friend to defeat Sephiroth again.
1. Prologue

The story will be told in the present tense. The story also will be told in first and third person point of view.  
  
I decided to rewrite the first three chapters because they sucked before.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Daddy daddy please tell us one of your adventures again."  
  
"Sure sons. Which one do you want to hear this time?" said Cloud.  
  
"We want to hear about the one with Claude!!!"  
  
"Okay here it goes."  
  
It was five years after the death of Sephiroth. Midgar was almost rebuilt, but it was a hard job and not many people where there to help. Tifa and I decided to clean up the mess left by Diamond Weapen. I was searching around the rubble when I saw someone on the ground half-dead. He was a barely breathing and was bleading from many different wounds. I quickly brought him back to my house so he could be healed. After about three days he woke up. We soon found out that he didn't know anything about himself except that his name was Claude. He had a very bad case of amnesia, so we tried to help him get his memory back. We tried and tried but nothing seemed to jog his memory, so I let him stay with Tifa and I until he got his memory back.   
  
Shinra was pretty much wiped out. But there were rummors of it coming back. We heard that the Turks were working hard to get Shinra back. At first they were out of a job, but after doing some jobs here and there they got enough money to try to get shinra back. They seem to have accomplished there goal if the rummors were true. Who knows where they got the people to join after hearing what happened to Shinra five years ago. Even Rude quit after Shinra was destroyed. The Turks quickly found a new canidate to fill Rude's spot. I don't know anything about him except that he is a very good swordsman. I have a feeling I would see the Turks again before my adventure was over.  
  
Barret returned to Midgar to help rebuild the town with Marlene. He wanted to start a new life away from the hectick life he was living before. He tried to make sure that Shinra was not rebuilt. After three years of chasing the Turks around, the Turks decided to leave Midgar to start Shinra. Barret did not follow because he had a life in Midgar now. He always held the memories of his past adventure close. After the Turks left he didn't have much to do. He was getting bored, so when the Turks returned he went after them with a renewed spirit. He even asked Claude, Tifa, and I to join but we pollitely declined. Even with his renewed spirit it still wasn't enough to stop Shinra from being rebuilt. Barret and Marlene enjoyed the time together. Marlene was already a teenager and already training with Tifa in her free time. Marlene wants to be like Tifa when she grows up.  
  
RedXIII returned to Cosmo Canyon. Everything he knew about his father changed during his quest. He took over the research that Bungenheim was doing. He could never forget all the things Bungenheim did for him. One of the things that RedXIII was trying to do with his research was figure out where Bungenheim went. He never could find out what happened to Bungenheim, his research got him really close but then he hit a wall and never could find a way around it. He never gave up but he started to lose hope. He got so carried away with his research that sometimes he locked himself in the observatory. But researching wasn't the only thing that he did. He also trained just in case something ever happened.  
  
Cait Sith returned to Gold Saucer to continue his fortune telling career. He immediatly quit Shinra. The person who controlled Cait Sith went out to find the members of the team. He found Cloud, Tifa, and Barret at Midgar. He found RedXIII at his labratory. He could never find Vincent, he went to the Nibleheim mansion but Vincent was not there. He didn't know where to look after that. When he tried to find Yuffie, she was in a deep training period so he waited a while but she still didn't show so he decided to come back later which he never did. When he went to find Cid, Cid just launced into space. He didn't want to wait because he didn't know how long he would have to wait. He decided to go and work at Gold Saucer with Cait Sith.  
  
Yuffie returned to Wutai. She continued to gather materia to protect her people, but after one year materia started to dissapear. At first she thought nothing of it because it was only minor materia that she "thought" she misplaced. Later though some of the more powerful materia started to dissapear, so she thought someone was stealing her materia. She thought that until a materia in her hand dissapeared while she was looking at it. When all the materia dissapeared she decided to go into silent meditation. After about two months of meditation she decided that she could protect her people without the materia. She started to train almost non-stop for a year. When she was done she knew she could protect her people. She continued training so she could protect her people when danger came.  
  
Vincent learned a lot from his journey. He decided to find a new place to rest. He found himself a cave near crater waiting for the day he would be woken again. He knows something is going to happen so that he would have to fight again. He will wait for that day to come.   
  
Cid and his assistant ended up getting married. They worked together to build a new rocket. Cid wanted to back into space, this time with his wife, to explore and see what is out there. After three long years of work he finally built the rocket and it was prepared enough so he could go into space. Three months later he and his wife were in space. He was up there for five months and when he came back he opened his own space program so other people could see what space is like. He went into space two more times during that one year. He plans to go again soon also.  
  
This was during the five years after the death of Sephiroth. During the five years many things happened. The most important was that materia dissapeared. We thought everything was perfect untill one day while me and Claude were out training.........  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Beggining

Instead of saying, said Cloud or Claud, at the end of a sentance I am going to put, (Cloud) or (Claud), ok.  
  
  
  
Cloud's New Adventure  
  
by: djosh  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Begining  
  
  
It started three years after we killed Sephiroth. Claude and I were training in a new training center in Calm. I just started a program to fight, which was a Sephiroth clone, when Claude came over.  
  
"You fighting Sephiroth again?" (Claude)  
  
"Yeah, why?" (Cloud)  
  
"You still think you killed the almighty Sephiroth right?" (Claude)  
  
"I did kill him with my friends, why can't anyone believe me?" (Cloud)  
  
"Because it's not true, duh." (Claude)  
  
"Well it is, and if you mind I am training." (Cloud)  
  
I finnaly started the program. A fake Sephiroth came to life. We started dueling. Claude was watching the fight. The two swords hit many times but finnaly I did one quick jab and the Sephiroth clone dissapered.  
  
(applause) "Nice job." (Claude)  
  
"Thanks, I guess." (Cloud)  
  
"You should start telling the truth more, more people would believe that." (Claude)  
  
"You still don't think it's the truth?" (Cloud)  
  
"Here's a deal, if you can defeat me in training then I will believe you more, ok?" (Claude)  
  
"Fine, lets go." (Cloud)  
  
We squared off. We watched each other carefully seeing who would do the first move. Claude did, and he came lunging toward me. I easily dodged and tried to hit him but he was to far away. Next he came up to me and started trying to jab at me continually. I blocked most and dodged some but he almost hit me a few times. After his last jab his sword went straight at me very quickly, so I quickly blocked and returned a few jabs. He managed to dodge them but he wasn't expecting me to so quickly start jabbing again. Them he got hit and fell. It was over. I quickly ran over to him seeing if he was ok and he definatly was. He got up and sat on a chair while I bandaged him.  
  
"Good fight." (Claude)  
  
"Yeah, it was but, you should sit for a little while." (Cloud)  
  
"Yeah I will, you should go through the course again, ok." (Claude)  
  
"Yeah I'll go but you stay resting ok." (Cloud)  
  
"Yeah yeah just go already." (Claude)  
  
I started out and went through killing all things that attacked me. When I got close to th end I prepared for another hard clone thing. At the end instead of seeing a clone of Sephiroth, like I programed it to be, it was a shadow thing. I got ready for the fight but it attacked before I was ready and I hit the ground. I got up but it was to quick and it attacked me again. I was hurting but I still got up and tried to attack but he dodged and continued to attack me. The shadow starts laughing but before I could attack again he was gone. Then I saw a red glow where he was standing and I saw it was a red materia. I pick it up and examine it. It was definatly materia but how. Materia dissapeared a year ago. I decided to use it just to make sure it was a materia. When I used it huge red flames came out like lava comes out of a volcano. Now I was sure it was a materia so I rushed back to Claude. When I got there I saw he was tarining.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU TRAINING, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING." (Cloud)  
  
He didn't hear me he was to interested in the materia.  
  
"Is that a materia?" (Claude)  
  
"Yes." (Cloud)  
  
"Does it work?" (Claude)  
  
"Yes." (Cloud)  
  
"Something is not right then so let's go find out what is wrong." (Claude)  
  
"You think so also, we should do something, let's go back to my house so we can talk to Tifa ok." (Cloud)  
  
"We get to do our own adventure now." (Claude)  
  
"This is my second." (Cloud)  
  
"Yeah right." (Claude)  
  
We set off for my house to meet with Tifa our adventure starts now. 


	3. Tifa Missing?

I will write more but I would like to see some reviews before I do.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tifa, Missing???  
  
We were on our way home, I was thinking about the materia but Claude kept interrupting my thinking.  
  
So you and Tifa go way back right?(Claude)  
  
Yeah since we were children, but I went to join Shinra and we met up again when I joined avalance.(Cloud)  
  
We're here, lets go find Tifa.(Claude)  
  
We called her name a couple of times but she didn't answer, so we went inside to find her.  
  
What the Hell happened in here? It looks like a tornado hit this place.(Claude)  
  
We found that the house was a mess. I guessed someone was searching for something. I couldn't tell if they found it or not but my guess was that they did. After we looked through the house I could tell something happened to Tifa. We went outside and were about to go after Tifa when we saw a car comin toward us. We prepared our weapons but realized that we didn't have to. It was Barret and he look worried.  
  
You guys I believe Shinra is gettin back together. They are workin on takin over Midgar again, but they said that they have a couple of things to take care. I heard one of them was called operation Cloud kill.(Barret)  
  
What, Shinra back. This is definatly not good.(Cloud)  
  
They were comin here I tried to get here as fast as I could but I guess i am to late.(Barret)  
  
They are the ones who probably took Tifa.(Claude)  
  
We should go after them.(Cloud)  
  
Yeah We can go find them so meet me in Midgar.(Barret)  
  
Yeah lets go.(Claude) 


End file.
